Chapter 18 - Outplayed (CF)
“Impossible.” Tubba’s mind was whirling. “No way. How?” “Well, our parents decided they loved each other very much when Bubba was eight years old,” Paralus let out a bark of unamused laughter. “I’m pretty sure that’s how siblings work, right?” Paralus deadpanned, before narrowing his eyes, as if examining Tubba. “What do you think I’m going to do to you, Tubba?” Tubba dropped into his battle crouch, holding Karubba’s club up in preparation for the younger Clubba’s attack. “You shouldn’t challenge me - you know what I did to your brother.” Tubba’s heart wrenched at mentioning his hand in Bubba’s death, but he had to keep Paralus away, for Paralus definitely had the upper hand, having brought Tubba to his place in Gusty Gulch. Leaping in front of Tubba, his blue scales contrasting immensely against the dull yellow sandstone, was Gonzales. He braced his own club, facing Paralus with unflinching orange eyes. “If you want revenge on Tubba, you’ll have to get through me first.” Dibby became visible next to Gonzales. “And me!” It was impossible to tell what the Boo Guy was feeling, but Tubba felt warmed by the show of faith by his friends. Paralus still had the upper hand, the ability to break to the Koopa Kingdom the whole plan and ruin everything, but to know Gonzales and Dibby stood with him, it was comforting. Taking a step back, looking almost remorseful, Paralus scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “You leap to the conclusion that I’m seeking revenge,” his dark black eyes were soft and genuine, “has it occurred to you that I don’t want revenge?” Not buying it, Tubba spat: “What do you want then, Paralus? You wouldn’t have brought us here if you weren’t actively searching revenge for your brother.” This was curious - it was clear where the brains in Bubba’s family went, Tubba snorted. “You asked for a base in Gusty Gulch. I knew this house would be safe,” Paralus sounded shocked, as if he hadn’t expected Tubba to respond so fiercely. “This is why I didn’t tell you,” he said despairingly, “I knew you’d not trust me again, because of a petty childhood grudge you had with Bubba, and your narrow-minded opinions, that everyone is out to get you.” Tubba felt the energy course through his blood as fury pounded through him. But... this felt like a detached fury, a fury that was pouring off a different person. Was what Paralus said true? As he let his mind search through his experiences, he realized that it was: he trusted no one to be by his side, aside for his closest friends. Having been betrayed by his own brother, half-sister and countless other people had hardened him, to assume that everyone was his enemy. His fury dissipated. “So... what do you want then, Paralus?” Tubba was careful to keep his tone level and even, looking over to Paralus. The non-verbal cues the orange Clubba was projecting with his relaxed muscles, soft eyes, hunched over shoulders projecting an image of resignation... Tubba felt that he was telling the truth. “I don’t want revenge on you, Tubba.” Paralus spoke clearly. “I know that Bubba died because you wanted vengeance on him. If I did the same to you, Gonzales would want vengeance on me. If he succeeded, someone close to me would want revenge on him.” Paralus shook his head with displeasure. “It shouldn’t work that way. I don’t need to get revenge to know you feel horribly remorseful for Bubba’s death - everyone knows you visited his grave half a decade ago to pay your respects.” Tubba exchanged a glance with Gonzales, he could see his own surprise reflected in his best friend’s orange eyes. Dibby slipped away, clearly recognizing that the threat of a fight was over. “Paralus... why?” Tubba questioned, “why do you feel this way?” “I suppose I should start from the beginning,” Paralus leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. “Bubba died when I was seven years old, Tubba. I was never particularly close to him. It was horrible, a horrible day in our family, but I never felt... a burning desire to get revenge for him. That was my brother, Mubba.” His voice shook a little: “Mubba was furious. He was the one who wanted vengeance on you, Tubba. It took me a while, I’ll admit, to distance my own emotions from Mubba’s, the ones he was indoctrinating me into.” Paralus looked at the picture Tubba had placed back on the ledge with wistful and longing eyes. “I thought that continuing a cycle of vengeances, revenges and selfish means would be horrible... someone had to the take the high road, surely? We are civilized. Someone must find it within them to forgive.” “Mubba never accepted that,” sighed Paralus, “despite my best efforts to convince him. Four years ago, I lost him forever. I’ve never seen him since he left me alone in this house, determined to seek you out for revenge.” “Alone?” Gonzales asked sharply. “What about your parents?” Shooting Gonzales a sad smile, Paralus sighed a heavy sigh, one that seemed to echo through his entire body. “Our mother was taken by the Koopas in 2017, for attempting to stop a Koopan soldier from tearing down the sandstone houses on this path. I’ve never seen her since. As for my father... he was executed among other high-ranking Clubbas when the Koopas took over in 2016.” A feeling of deep empathy seized Tubba. He knew what that was like, to lose your parents at a young age... to feel, completely and utterly devastated. “I’m so sorry.” Tubba told Paralus quietly, “I know.” Paralus’ eyes hardened with determination. “That’s why I’m not going to let the Koopas win. It doesn’t matter to me what you did to Bubba - you’re by far the best chance the Clubbas have at reclaiming the Kingdom. You’re the rightful heir, your presence will spur everyone on, just like it did six years ago. I owe it to my father, my mother, to stand up for what they wanted, and if it means allying myself with you, it doesn’t matter what Mubba or anyone else thinks. I’ll stand and fight by your side.” Pausing before answering, Tubba could feel the emotion pouring out of Paralus. “It means a lot, hearing you say that. Time to walk the walk.” Peering out of the window was Gonzales: “He’s right,” the dark blue Clubba pointed out. “I can see the stars.” He pointed out the window, and sure enough, the sky was steadily darkening and tiny white lights were beginning to be visible. “Paralus, we should go. The bars will be filling up.” Nodding, Paralus turned away from Tubba, and proceeded to follow Gonzales out the door, but not before casting one last look at the picture Tubba had picked up. Then, he swept his hair out of his eyes, hunched his shoulders over, and pushed out the door. “Do you think we can trust he won’t seek revenge, Dibby?” Tubba asked, eager for the consultation of his close friend. His gut was telling him to trust Paralus, and really, what choice did he have? If he didn’t trust Paralus, their mission in Gusty Gulch would come to an abrupt end. “I think he was honest, Tubba. And what he said was true - you’ve become too locked up, too apprehensive of trusting that someone else can get the job done, too.” Dibby pointed out, floating over to the pictures. “I feel sorry for Paralus, too.” Tubba grunted agreement, but Dibby wasn’t done talking. “What’s the actual plan here, Tubba? You spread rumours that the King is going to address them from the square tomorrow, but that’s right below the Castle. If you’re intending to speak from there and rally them up, you’ll leave yourself incredibly exposed to the Koopas in the Castle.” “You underestimate us.” Tubba flicked a speck of dust off the spiked head of Karubba’s club. “Us, being the Clubbas. If all goes well, they will accept the speech with open arms, and before the Koopas can do anything about it, we’ll be at their front door. They don’t have many reinforcements here, Paralus has assured me, and all we have to do is reclaim the Castle and beat back any further attacks from the south, where the Koopa Kingdom is, and we’ll have our Kingdom back.” Dibby shook herself in exasperation. “And you’re going to beat back the highly advanced airships coming from the Koopa Kingdom on foot? Tubba, I think you overestimate the Clubbas.” Glaring at her, Tubba shook his head vehemently. “I do not. We can send a messenger to the Mushrooms to be our ally, because we have internal knowledge of the Zaz Kingdom, as well as give them a little bit of the territory they’ll help us reclaim. It’s that simple?” “In the same time it takes to walk a few steps from the square to the door? I think there’s a little bit a of difference there, Tubba.” Dibby added sarcastically. “Stop doubting the plan!” Tubba snarled. “Everything will be fine!” He slammed the base of Karubba’s club angrily into the ground. Dibby could not doubt this plan - if all went well, the Clubbas would be in charge of their Kingdom again before the following night was up. “When the conflict starts, I want you to go and get the rest of the team, alright? Send Galmajo to the Mushroom Kingdom, he’s the fastest.” After a brief pause, Dibby reluctantly agreed, making Tubba flop out onto a dusty chair in the foyer. “Let’s hope to Cloansar this goes well.” He said, his eyes drooping. Before he knew it, he was sleeping, letting his worries and cares slip away into the sweet embrace. The moon had passed it’s highest point and was dipping in the sky by the time Paralus and Gonzales returned. Both of them were quite energetic, having accomplished what they set out to do. They had traversed various bars, spreading the message far and wide - they expected more than three-quarters of the Clubba population to have gotten the message. The energy they had was infectious. Tubba couldn’t resist being caught up in their excitement - unlike all of his other friends, Gonzales and Paralus had a similar relationship to Gusty Gulch as he did. This was their home, and they were laying the path to reclaiming it. In no time at all, the sun rose, past the early weak streaks of dawn, turning the ocean golden as it climbed, spraying the red sands with the loving yellow light. They slipped away from Paralus’ house, careful to avoid Koopan soldiers as they weaved their way up to the hill toward the Castle. Gonzales and Paralus had convinced Tubba to show his half a tail, almost display it as a medal, when he spoke from the centre of the square, as it would be tangible proof of the sacrifices he had made for the Clubba Kingdom, and would sway more people in his direction. A small crowd had already amassed when Paralus, Gonzales and Tubba slipped into the square, Dibby lingering invisible behind them. She would be a lookout, just in case the Koopas picked up on what was going on, consequently, she would help the three of slip away without detection. When the crowd reached sufficient levels, Tubba began to push his way to the centre, and the raised platform that was there, muttering, “excuse me,” and “sorry,” his two Clubba friends by his side. Excitement bubbled inside him - he was seconds away from addressing the crowd, minutes away from his destiny. A hush fell over the crowd. Tubba, confused as to what was going on, followed the gaze of the Clubbas around him. Cresting the balcony - a flash of anger echoed through him - was His Majesty King Ludwig von Koopa, King of the Koopas and Clubbas and their other Realms and Territories, Smiter of Mushrooms and Beans. His blue tufts of hair flew backwards in the slight breeze, his goatee flapping in the wind. “Hello, zee Clubbas of Gusty Gulch. Sank you for coming to zee meeting zat I arranged,” Ludwig began, his powerful voice echoing across the square, captivating the audience with it’s powerful hypnotic quality. Tubba glanced at Paralus and Gonzales, they returned his bewildered look. The meeting Ludwig arranged? “Look out!” Dibby’s hiss echoed in Tubba’s ear, but it was too late. He felt a blow echo across his skull, knocking him to the floor and making him lose Karubba’s club. Screams of anguish and fear echoed next to him, as Tubba landed heavily on the hard gravel, feeling his disconnected sense of touch brush the rocks numbly, as if his whole body had fallen asleep. The movement of blue and orange feet at Tubba’s eyeline, grunts above his head and the rough hurling of both Gonzales and Paralus to the floor next to him told Tubba that they had been found out. Above him, he could hear Ludwig’s furious voice: “Look among you, my Clubbas! This is what happens to those who rebel against my rule!” Tubba hurled his feet backwards suddenly, sensing the distraction of the unknown who had assailed him. Hearing the grunt of his enemy, Tubba pushed up and saw that he was surrounding by Koopan soldiers - Hammer Brothers. Their dark black eyes leered at him over their pointed yellow snouts, and their green helmets protected them from his attacks as they drew in. Lashing out with a fist at the Hammer Brother who had whisked away Karubba’s club, satisfaction echoed through him as he connected with the heavily padded ribs, sending him backwards and releasing Karubba’s club from his weakening grasp. Grabbing his grandfather’s club as it spun in the air, Tubba brought the heavy head of the mace around him as he spun, knocking more Hammer Brothers away from him and allowing Gonzales and Paralus to regain their feet. Around them, Clubbas of all shapes and sizes were trying to distance themselves from the furious frenzy. Paralus roared and launched himself next to Tubba’s side, his powerful orange fist defending them from the countless array of Hammer Brothers eager to subdue them. Gonzales, his dark orange eyes sparkling with fury, was swinging his club with a menace Tubba had rarely seen. They were fighting for their lives, with Ludwig’s evil dark blue eyes sparking ominously far above their heads. A strangled cry of pain told Tubba that Gonzales had fallen. A grunt and the sound of a heavy Clubba landing on the pavement below them informed him that Paralus was no longer fighting by his side. He had no idea where Dibby was, but he couldn’t dwell on that. Seeing a hammer of a Hammer Brother loom toward him, Tubba tried to twist away. Shock flared through him as he realized that his left hand or arm was stuck on something he couldn’t feel - the lack of touch that had developed since he had been assaulted by the Kremlings had become his bane. Unable to evade, the hammer contacted him roughly on the skull, making him roar in pain as the world spun around him, stars exploding as he tried to desperately stay conscious. The focus on staying sentient left him exposed as Karubba’s club was ripped away from him. Panting, Tubba knew that they had lost. Casting his furious eyes up to Ludwig, he saw that the Koopa King was wearing a smug smile. He had got Tubba exactly where he wanted him - he had found out about the plan, and had used it to his own advantage, rather than searching Gusty Gulch for Tubba, he had waited for Tubba to come to him. A large, bald, pink-headed Koopa stood to Tubba’s left, towering two feet above him in height. Roy. The name of Ludwig’s brother flashed through his mind, and Tubba knew that Roy was what had prevented him from avoiding the hammer. On his right, a Hammer Brother with his club helped Roy hoist him up by his armpits, preventing him from falling to the ground hazily, so that all the Clubbas could see who they had captured. “This is your legal King. This ragged character is who you placed your hope in. Do you really believe he’s your best chance?” Ludwig’s disdainful voice echoed the rhetorical question, coaxing the Clubbas to believe him. If they lost their beacon of hope, the symbol of the old monarchy, what Tubba was, there would be nothing left to fight for. “Ludwig!” Tubba snarled through his pounding headache, unable to make the King out on the balcony - all he could see was a blur of green, yellow and blue against a backdrop of gray. “We won’t falter here. Delay the inevitable, but we’ll still come back! This is Gusty Gulch! This is our home, not yours!” “Come back?” Ludwig’s voice was full of amused contempt. “Every Clubba who fights with you is doomed. Every Clubba who wishes to see the symbolic passage of power from the old Clubbas to your new, Koopan masters, come to the Place of the Unruly tomorrow.” Tubba had no idea what the Place of the Unruly was - he had no idea if that was even in Gusty Gulch, or somewhere closer to the Koopa Kingdom. Roy shook him roughly as he staggered on his feet, propping him up barely. Cold as flint, Ludwig hissed his next words, soft, but still loud enough for everyone in the square to hear. “I’ve got an execution planned.”